


I will make story playlists!! (For free!)

by HarleyCAO



Category: random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyCAO/pseuds/HarleyCAO
Summary: I have made playlists for two different fanfictions that I read, because the author didn't have one and I really like music while I read. Both times I shared the playlist with the author. Both times I got SUPER positive responses. I will link them as the second and third chapters of this, along with what the authors of those fanfics thought of the playlist I made. The first chapter will detail more info about what I do and how to get some. And so on.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I will freely make you a playlist for your story/ies. Or, if it's a one-shot, I will pick one song to listen with it, if that's what you prefer. I love music, and I love reading. So, I do pretty well at putting the two together. I know that lots of people like to listen to music when they read, not just me, and these playlists will be on Spotify, and public for anyone to use. (whether or not they have premium does not matter).

Here are the different ways I'll pick the songs for the playlist, depending on what you prefer, or I'll choose if you'd rather that.

1: I will put songs that I feel fit the story as a whole on the playlist.  
2: I will pick a song for each chapter and make a playlist out of those in chapter order, and either stop after that, or add other songs that I believe also fit the story.  
OR  
3: I will put songs that fit a particular character or character ship from your story.

Just let me know whatever you want, and that's what I will do.

I'm also offering this for stories on Wattpad, my username over there is @princesscamillia13 and the account name is  
Wanda Witch 13. It also has a Scarlet Witch profile theme. Besides my book offering this service, and the one offering my beta reading service, every single thing I've posted is extremely old and should be disregarded. In fact, I should probably unpublish them.

The next two chapters will be for the two playlists I've already made, the links to the corresponding fanfictions, and what the authors of those fan-fictions think about the playlists I made. 

Please request playlists!! I am very bored with COVID-19 going on, and love to do stuff for other people!


	2. A Playlist I Have Made: Forged In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for a Supernatural fanfiction, called Forged In Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit this chapter and add what the author of the corresponding fanfiction says about the playlist I made once he/she responds. I have not done so yet.

SKT67 https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKT67/pseuds/SKT67 wrote a Supernatural fanfiction. It is ongoing, and has a Dean Winchester x Reader relationship. Other information can be found where the fanfiction is. It is called Forged In Hell and is found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324991/chapters/50786389 

I made a playlist on Spotify for this fanfiction. The playlist was never requested, I just made it so that I had one. I have shared it with the author of the fanfiction, and I got a positive response. I have asked her to tell me what she thinks of it, and will edit this and add what he/she says once I get a reply.

The playlist can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3nukXgxQ9rI8tg6N9A5PNO?si=g_dhT-V-TGap5ixhVuAyDQ


	3. Playlist #1 - Author's Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the author of Forged In Hell said about the playlist I made for her fan fiction.

So, SKT67 write the Supernatural fan fiction Forged In Hell. 

I made a playlist for it. Found a the following link  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3nukXgxQ9rI8tg6N9A5PNO?si=sj_pEmGhSA6MRhl5ZZFOrg

I asked SKT67 to let me know her thoughts on the playlist and this is what she said:

"I'm so honored that you made the playlist!

I think the playlist is awesome. I love that it has songs that encapsulate the personality of the main character, as well as songs that are a vibe for the whole show. You did a great job on it!"


End file.
